B A N G B A N G
by shattered glass lilies
Summary: Following an almost three-year stint in prison, rock god Uzumaki Naruto is once again ready to tear up the post-hardcore scene. That is, had his previous band not replaced him with Uchiha Sasuke and left him for dead. With vengeance on his mind and a newly formed act at his fingertips, the young man sets out to reclaim his throne and tear his old band down in the process. NaruSasu


**Title: ******** • B A N G** [1/?]

**Pairing(s): Eventual NaruSasu, side pairings.  
**

**Rating: T (Small amount of vulgarity this chapter, will increase in the future.  
**

**Warnings: None (at this point)  
**

**Full Summary:** Following a violation of his probation, a rather violent altercation, and an almost three-year stint in prison, rocker Uzumaki Naruto is once again ready to tear up the post-hardcore scene. That is, had his previous band not replaced him with the notorious Uchiha Sasuke and left him for dead. With vengeance on his mind and a newly formed act at his fingertips, the young man sets out to reclaim his throne and tear his old band down in the process. After all, "Who would want posers like them when you could have the real deal with me?" Eventual NaruSasu.

**Disc****laimer: I do not own the series Naurto, nor do I claim any rights to the characters. Any products mentioned now or in future chapter probably doesn't belong to me either. The plot of this, however, is my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue (Said the Name of My Band Was Her Next Tattoo)**

No matter what anyone else has told you, Shion was not a freak. She did not possess seven toes on one foot, nor did she have a third eye under her massive amount of hair. Her interactions with others were quite normal and she had a rather pampered life at home. Perhaps her horrific dreams in which she prophesized the demises of those around her could be considered obscure, but not one person had yet to find out about those. Therefore, there was no reason for her to fret.

This is why she could never comprehend why so many of her peers avoided her as if she possessed the plague. Females would gossip as she passed in the halls between classes and males would physically grimace or roll their eyes. Even new students would immediately avoid her. Such actions made the teenager rather upset, and she would often complain to her nursemaid about them. The elder woman would often glance at Shin's attire before suggesting that maybe a change in appearance would cease her peer's behaviors. In response, the young woman would scoff and stalk away, muttering curses as she left.

Did Shion mention she hated her nursemaid?

There was, in Shion's opinion, nothing wrong about the manner in which she dressed. Her black skinny jeans were baggy, with rips criss-crossing along the fabric. Her arms were laced with wristbands of her favorite bands, and a single blue crystal hung on the chain around her neck. Her shirt was always black and always had the same person adorning the front, her hero.

Uzumaki Naruto.

One could say her obsession with the man was a bit unhealthy, but she couldn't help it. She believed that he was the sexiest, most attractive man on the face of the Earth and was bound to father her children in the future (that was also the reason she had gotten his face tattooed on her arm and the lyrics from one his songs splayed across her collarbone). Although he had been sentenced to several years in prison for violating his probation, she chose not to focus on the details of his life and instead fawn simply over the fact he was very attractive, she could not move on. Chidori had been her favorite band in existence when Naruto had been the vocalist, and she would not be satisfied until he was creating music once again.

Although Chidori had moved on, replacing Naruto with some other dumb wimpy emo kid named Sasuke, Shion had not followed them since her idols expulsion. She believed the band would never be the same without Naruto's creative genius and beautiful, baritone voice. Sasuke's vocals sounded like a dying cat in comparison and his lyrics were mediocre at best. The younger man may have been a looker, but he was trash compared to , an imposter. As for the rest of Chidori, she considered all the members, minus Sai, to be scumbags. After all, how could they so easily boot Naruto and replace him with Sasuke? Obviously they must have brainwashed Sai to agree with such a decision, as he would never abandon his best friend Naruto.

With a sigh, the young woman clicked her laptop out of its power saving mode and reclined in her chair. Posters of Naruto were plastered on the walls of her spacious room, with the largest positioned directly above her desk. It was Naruto posed erotically with his shirt off and skinnies hanging low on his hips. A trail of blond pubic hair trailed from his navel down to under his black boxers. A large spiral tattoo was inked into his stomach as well as several other images on his chest, shoulders, and arms.

Shion had to suppress a shudder as she looked away from the image and back to the screen of her computer. Daintily pressing her fingers into the keys on her keyboard, the teen typed in the URL to her favorite community blog site, on which she often wrote about her love for Naruto. Upon it loading, she noticed she had dozens of messages from other fans of the Uzumaki, with subjects ranging from 'Have you heard?' to 'AJDKFEWOQF.' With her eyebrows creased in confusion, Shion immediately clicked on the first message in her inbox. The text block was long, but almost immediately understood what the sender was trying to convey to her.

A high-pitched squeal echoed through Shion's entire residence, sending the nursemaid sprinting to her chambers in a panic.

" ," the elderly woman panted, leaning heavily on the doorframe "is something the matter?"

The younger female swiveled around in her chair, launching herself out of the piece of furniture and over to where her nursemaid was positioned. With a quick twist of her body, Shion clutched the woman to her chest in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong my oh-so lovely nurse!" she sing-songed, rocking them back and forth, "In fact, this may be the best day ever!"

The elder blinked in shock for a few moments before replying. "May I ask why that may be? Not that I want you to be unhappy, but you have seemed rather down in the past few months and-"

"Oh, my love has returned!" Shion wailed, burying her face in the old woman's dress. "Naruto, he has been released from prison, he is-"

* * *

"Hello Naruto, it's nice to finally have you back."

There was a bang as the passenger door of the Hummer was slammed shut. A tall, sturdy figure shot the man who had spoken a shaky smile before clicking his seatbelt into place and shifting around to adjust the seat. "It's honestly nice to be back Kakashi. Prison is not a very pleasant place to be."

"Well, I would imagine that," the silver-haired male hummed, "but you did bring the whole ordeal upon yourself. You have to live with the consequences of your actions and learn-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, learn to accept them and move on with your life. You can't be bogged down in the past forever. I think I learned that lesson during my stay in the penitentiary," the blond muttered, rolling down his window and sticking his arm out of the gap it created.

Kakashi glanced over at the young man warily before shifting his vehicle into gear and driving out of the parking lot. "Well, since you seem to have accepted that mentality, I hope you are able to understand why we have relocated your residence to a, uh, let's say less provocative part of town."

"I get it, don't worry. I need to stay away from people who can entice me into that lifestyle again," Naruto stated blandly, glazed azure eyes watching the blurred scenery as the truck pulled onto the highway and away from the building that had been his home for the past three years.

There was an awkward pause, in which neither party was comfortable enough to speak. The radio played a catchy pop tune in the background, which had Naruto tapping his fingers on the side of the car along with the rhythm. "Hey, would it be okay if we stopped the get something to eat on the way?"

"Yeah sure," Kakashi replied, "do you have a taste for anything in particular?"

The blond opened his mouth to respond, but closed it a few moments later. "Uh, nothing really comes to mind. It's been so long since I've actually been given such a large selection of what I can eat, so…"

With a nod of understanding, the silver-haired man glanced down at his Smartphone and noted the several texts he had received. "Well, you have a few options. Would you prefer a sit down place, or fast food or would you rather just grab something from the grocery store quickly? Whatever you choose, I think we could meet up with the guys there and organize our plan from here on out."

"Alright, that sounds good," Naruto replied, tensing his shoulders a bit as their vehicle passed a cop car. "I think… I think I want a burger. Like a good one though, not one of those shitty ones from Mickey D's or anything."

"What about Akimichi's up on 37th Ave.? I know the owners of the place so I'm sure that we could get a booth that is secluded from the rest of the customers. Plus, they serve a killer bacon burger" Kakashi offered.

"Yeah that'll work," the blond muttered, returning his arm to inside the vehicle and pressing the little button on the side panel to roll up the window. "Nice ride by the way. Totally different than that shitty little Kia you had the last time I rode with you."

Kakashi shot the younger man a smile and removed one hand from the wheel in order to pick up and unlock his phone. "Yeah, It's pretty nice. It may be a gas-guzzler and all, but I've wanted a Hummer since I was a teenager." The man's smile faltered a little, "Maybe I had dreams of driving one that was, uh, a little more manly and all, but this is one is the next best thing I could get my hands on."

Naruto frowned at the man's comment and watched as his friend punched a number into the device. "Kakashi, don't worry man, I'm sure your dad wouldn't be ashamed of the life you chose to live. It's not like you could actually pursue the dream he had for you anyways, you know, with your-"

"Mah, ignore me Naruto, I was just rambling. That doesn't bother me anymore, trust me," the silver-haired man interrupted, holding up the device to his ear. "Anyways, this path is probably better for me. I can pick up a lot of attractive women with this baby right here."

The blond man snorted, eyeing the man suspiciously. "Are you kidding man, you are about as straight as a firkin' cheese whirl."

Kakashi sneered at the younger man before flipping him the bird. "Hey Kiba, it's Kakashi. What's good man?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's sudden switch to typical slang. While he himself was used to hearing and speaking it in prison, it was always weird to hear Kakashi speak in such a way. He had known the man since before he had gotten involved in the music industry and watching the man act like a manager was always humorous. Although Hatake Kakashi was in fact his own manager, he had never treated Naruto as one of those fuck up vocalists (even though he was practically the definition of one). Other members of his band, on the other hand…

"…Yeah, that sounds good. So I just picked up Naruto and we were wondering if you could bring the rest of the guys and meet us down at Kiamichi's? Ah, I'm thinking we should be there by maybe 2:30-ish…"

Glancing at the digital clock in the vehicles stereo system, the Uzumaki did not try to suppress his groan. It was barely eleven, so that meant they were going to be in the car for at least another three and a half hours. While it may be true he felt more uncomfortable in open spaces than closed off ones after leaving prison, he was a large, muscular man cramped in a small seat. He needed time to stretch his limbs and had not been able to work out before leaving the penitentiary this morning…

"Okay, sounds good, see you later Kiba, bye." Kakashi spoke into his phone, removing it from his ear and dropping the device into one of the several cup holders mounted on the dash. "You, stop moaning about the length of the ride. This is the second time I've had to make this trip today."

Grumbling under his breath, the blond shot the older man a dirty look. "Yeah, but you aren't a muscular manly man like me either."

"Alright Naruto, whatever floats your boat," the Hatake responded airily, "anyways, as you probably heard, the guys are up for meeting us there to grab a bite and talk our terms over."

"I got the gist of that, although I was only able to hear your side of the conversation. Hell, why don't you have Bluetooth set up in here? I'm sure you have a killer audio system," Naruto muttered, reaching forward to mess with the touch screen panel on the dash.

Kakashi shrugged, smacking the blond's thick fingers away from the screen. "Don't mess with it if you don't know what you are doing, you could screw something up. As for the wireless, I don't really know. I just never have gotten around to setting it up, it's probably something I should do when I get a spare moment. Although that may not be soon, I think we are going to be very busy from here on out."

"Yeah, sure," the Uzumaki pouted, narrowing his eyes and looking out the window in irritation. Just because he had been in prison for a few years didn't mean he was stupid…

With a small sigh, Kakashi leaned forward to point to an icon on the screen. "Here, you can choose what we listen to. I don't have my iPod with me, but you can scroll through the radio stations by pressing here, see…"

_"Next we have a request from one of our listeners, Chidori's new single from their upcoming album…."_

The silver-haired man froze momentarily as the DJ began to play the track, glancing over at the man beside him. Naruto's cornflower blue eyes were as cold as ice, lips pressed into a tight, thin line. His inked fingers dug sharply into his knees and he glared menacingly at the stereo system.

Fumbling for the button to shut off the radio, Kakashi made an attempt to salvage the younger man's mood. "Naruto, I didn't think they would be playing Chidori's new track. They really aren't even that popular, I swear. Nothing they have produced has been as popular as your old work, I swear. I mean, I know you haven't seen the charts lately but their sales on the last record-"

"Kakashi," the blond seethed, "shut the fuck up."

Naruto shook his head a few times before taking a deep breath and continuing to speak in an almost humorous tone. "I know Chidori has been doing great since that fucking imposter Sasuke took my spot, the fans have told me so in their letters. That little prick Uchiha may have gotten away with riding on my coattails while I was incarcerated, but now I'm back."

He inhaled once again "I'm back now, and soon they will come to realize they aren't going to get anywhere. They won't because I am the king, I am the king who is going to leave the guys in Chidori behind like the trash they are. In fact, they did me a favor by replacing me with that scumbag Sasuke. I will rise to my throne once again and people will throw them in the garbage bin and raise me to the top where I belong. After all, who would want posers like them when you could have the real deal with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, let's see if I can actually pull off a comprehensible piece with multiple chapters. Ho Ha! I will use all my power to make this as un-cliche as possible, but obviously some ideas with these kinds of pieces overlap each other. Naruto and Sasuke won't fall in love immediately, don't fret.  
**

**Naruto is a little strange in this chapter (and maybe for another chapter or two, there's reason for this that I bet you can guess) but has plenty of room for character development. Trust me on this one.**

**Please review, as it makes the authoress very happy! As always, flames are welcome and shall be used for some devious purpose.**

**~SGL**


End file.
